who are you!
by edwardfangirl55
Summary: this i a story of inuyasha and D-gray.man when Allen Kanda and lenalee are sent to Inuyashas time i hope like it even though i suck at spelling and its my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1 the meeting

[ActionButton6] i0=6 s0=0x0c t0=My Web Search Version [AllthewebBtn] i0=100010516 s0=0x07 [AllthewebDefBtn] a0=My Web Search b0=117 c0=AllthewebDefMenu i0=100006978 s0=0x5800 t0=Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&st=bar&n=77dd9cd7&searchfor= [AllthewebDefEdt] s0=3 u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&st=bar&n=77dd9cd7&searchfor= [AllthewebDefMenu] d=DefSearchMenu n=5 t=1 d0=Button100006892 s1=4 i2=100007004 t2=Full Search u2=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&st=bar&n=77dd9cd7&searchfor= i3=100007005 t3=News Search u3=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&st=bar&n=77dd9cd7&searchfor= i4=100007006 t4=Image Search u4=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&st=bar&n=77dd9cd7&searchfor= [AllthewebEditorDefBtn] a0=My Web Search b0=117 c0=AllthewebDefMenu i0=100010174 s0=0x5800 t0=Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&st=bar&n=77dd9cd7&searchfor= [AltavistaBtn] i0=101 s0=0x07 [AltavistaDefBtn] a0=My Web Search b0=117 c0=MyWayDefMenu i0=100006977 s0=0x5800 t0=Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [AltavistaDefEdt] s0=3 u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [AskJeevesDefBtn] a0=My Web Search b0=117 c0=AskjeevesDefMenu i0=100006976 s0=0x5800 t0=Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [AskJeevesDefEdt] s0=3 u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [AskjeevesBtn] i0=100010513 s0=0x07 [AskjeevesDefMenu] d=DefSearchMenu n=5 t=1 d0=Button100006892 s1=4 i2=100006894 t2=Full Search u2=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= i3=100006895 t3=News Search u3=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= i4=100006896 t4=Image Search u4=.?st=bar&searchfor= [AskjeevesEditorDefBtn] a0=My Web Search b0=117 c0=AskjeevesDefMenu i0=100006827 s0=0x5800 t0=Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [AvatarBtn] b0=. c0=AvatarMenu i0=1017 s0=0x1880 t0=Zwinky u0=.?pg=tb [AvatarMenu] n=12 t=0 i0=288 p0=HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Avatar desktop s0=0x14 t0=Enter Zwinktopia u0=.?pg=tb i1=328 t1=My Profile u1=. i2=324 p2=HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Avatar wardrobe s2=0x14 t2=Open Wardrobe u2=.?pg=tb i3=325 p3=HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Avatar friends s3=0x14 t3=View / Add Friends u3=.?pg=tb s4=4 i5=326 p5=HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, Avatar Avatar s5=0x14 t5=Open Desktop Zwinky u5=.?pg=tb i6=327 p6=HKLM,SOFTWARE\MyWebSearch\SkinTools,PlayerPath, -e Avatar Avatar s6=0x14 t6=Close Desktop Zwinky u6=.?pg=tb s7=4 i8=329 t8=Tell-a-Friend u8=. i9=330 t9=Help && Feedback u9=.com/ s10=4 i11=267 p11=dialogwidth=380px,dialogheight=210px,scrollbars=yes,resizable=yes s11=0x1a t11=Remove This Button... u11=.?b=avatar&ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 [Button100006892] i0=100006892 t0=Enter search terms and get... [Button100006984] i0=100006984 t0=Image Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [Button100006985] i0=100006985 t0=Advanced Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [Button100006986] i0=100006986 t0=Directory Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [Button100006993] i0=100006993 t0=Directory Categories u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [Button100007301] i0=100007301 t0=Enable / Disable Features u0=.?ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 [Button304] i0=304 t0=Help && Feedback u0=.com/ [CardGalleryMenu] n=12 t=0 i0=273 t0=Birthday u0=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i1=274 t1=Care && Concern u1=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i2=100007479 t2=Coupons u2=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i3=275 t3=Everyday u3=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i4=276 t4=Friendship u4=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i5=277 t5=Holidays u5=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i6=281 t6=Humor u6=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i7=278 t7=Love && Dating u7=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i8=282 t8=Postcards u8=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i9=283 t9=Say It Your Way u9=.?customCardType=post&from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i10=279 t10=Special Occasions u10=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i11=280 t11=Thank You u11=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 [CursorMania2Btn] b0=. i0=100007300 s0=0x1817 t0=Cursor Mania x0=\CursorManiaBtn [CursorManiaBtn] b0=. i0=1008 s0=0x1897 t0=Cursor Mania x0=\CursorManiaBtn [CursorManiaBtnBeginCfg] height=420 js_progIdBase=FunWebProducts js_pt=ZJman000 js_toolbarSettingsClassId=07B18EAB-A523-4961-B6BB-170DE4475CCA url=. width=404 [CursorManiaBtnEndCfg] [CursorManiaSmallBtn] a0=Change your cursor b0=. i0=100007108 s0=0x3817 t0=Cursor Mania x0=\CursorManiaBtn [DefSearchMenu] n=10 t=0 s0=4 i1=100006839 t1=Quote u1=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.&ptnrS=ZJman000&symbol_search_text=&qcat=stk&qcat=sym i2=100006840 t2=Find Stock Symbol u2=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.&ptnrS=ZJman000&company_search_input=&qcat=sym s3=4 i4=100006841 t4=White Pages u4=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/whitepages/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i5=100006842 t5=Yellow Pages u5=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/yellowpages/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i6=100006843 t6=Map of Zip Code u6=.com/rd?redir=.?zipcode=&ptnrS=ZJman000 s7=4 i8=100006844 t8=Weather of Town or Zip u8=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.&ptnrS=ZJman000&lo= i9=100006845 t9=Movie Times by Town or Zip u9=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.&ptnrS=ZJman000&n=5&z= [EnableDisableAIMBtnBeginCfg] height=100 url=.?v=1 width=100 [EnableDisableAIMBtnEndCfg] [EnableDisableMenu] n=2 t=1 d0=Button100007301 i1=26 s1=0x06 t1=Uninstall My Web Search [FunWebProductsEditMenu] d=ShortEditMenu n=2 t=0 c0=MySearchHomeMenu i0=100007032 t0=My Web Search Hub c1=TellAFriendMenu i1=100007033 t1=Tell-a-Friend [LooksmartBtn] i0=104 s0=0x07 [LooksmartDefBtn] a0=My Web Search b0=117 c0=MyWayDefMenu i0=100006977 s0=0x5800 t0=Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [LooksmartDefEdt] s0=3 u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [MenuButton100007104] b0=. c0=MsgrMenu i0=100007104 s0=0x2900 t0=Config [MenuButton100007564] b0=109 c0=FunWebProductsEditMenu i0=100007564 s0=0x3c00 [MenuButton100007566] c0=FunWebProductsEditMenu i0=100007566 t0=My Web Search [MenuButton100033446Menu] n=19 t=0 i0=100033447 t0=3D Screensavers u0=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i1=100033449 t1=Animals u1=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i2=100033448 t2=Animations u2=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i3=100033450 t3=Artwork u3=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i4=100033451 t4=Babes && Hunks u4=.com/screensaver/Babes-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i5=100033452 t5=Cats && Dogs u5=.com/screensaver/Cats-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i6=100033453 t6=Flowers u6=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i7=100033454 t7=iPhone && iPad u7=.com/screensaver/iPhone-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i8=100033455 t8=Holidays u8=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i9=100033456 t9=Military u9=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i10=100033457 t10=Nature u10=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i11=100033458 t11=Oceans u11=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i12=100033459 t12=People u12=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i13=100033460 t13=Space u13=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i14=100033461 t14=Specialty u14=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i15=100033462 t15=Sports u15=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i16=100033463 t16=Transport u16=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i17=100033464 t17=Travel u17=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i18=100033465 t18=Video u18=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 [MenuButton100033466Menu] n=16 t=0 i0=100033467 t0=Animals u0=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i1=100033468 t1=Artwork u1=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i2=100033469 t2=Babes && Hunks u2=.com/wallpaper/Babes-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i3=100033470 t3=Cats && Dogs u3=.com/wallpaper/Cats-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i4=100033471 t4=Flowers u4=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i5=100033472 t5=iPhone && iPad u5=.com/wallpaper/iPhone-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i6=100033473 t6=Holidays u6=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i7=100033474 t7=Military u7=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i8=100033475 t8=Nature u8=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i9=100033476 t9=Oceans u9=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i10=100033477 t10=People u10=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i11=100033478 t11=Space u11=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i12=100033479 t12=Specialty u12=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i13=100033480 t13=Sports u13=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i14=100033481 t14=Transport u14=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i15=100033482 t15=Travel u15=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 [MenuButton100033503Menu] n=12 t=0 i0=100033504 t0=Animals u0=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i1=100033505 t1=Artwork u1=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i2=100033506 t2=Babes && Hunks u2=.com/mobile/Babes-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i3=100033507 t3=Cats && Dogs u3=.com/mobile/Cats-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i4=100033508 t4=Flowers u4=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i5=100033509 t5=iPhone && iPad u5=.com/mobile/iPhone-&?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i6=100033510 t6=Holidays u6=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i7=100033511 t7=Military u7=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i8=100033512 t8=Nature u8=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i9=100033513 t9=Oceans u9=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i10=100033514 t10=People u10=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 i11=100033515 t11=Space u11=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 [MsgrMenu] n=5 t=1 i0=100007102 t0=Help u0=.com/ d1=ActionButton6 c2=TellAFriendMenu i2=100007103 s2=0x900 t2=Tell-a-Friend s3=4 d4=Button100007301 [MyFunCards2Btn] b0=. c0=MyFunCards2Menu i0=100007513 s0=0x1800 t0=MyFunCards [MyFunCards2Menu] n=11 t=0 i0=100007514 t0=Gallery Main Page u0=.?tp=ZJman000 i1=100007515 t1=Birthday u1=.?tp=ZJman000 i2=100007516 t2=Care && Concern u2=.?tp=ZJman000 i3=100007517 t3=Everyday u3=.?tp=ZJman000 i4=100007518 t4=Friendship u4=.?tp=ZJman000 i5=100007519 t5=Holidays u5=.?tp=ZJman000 i6=100007520 t6=Love && Dating u6=.?tp=ZJman000 i7=100007521 t7=Special Occasions u7=.?tp=ZJman000 i8=100007522 t8=Thank You u8=.?tp=ZJman000 s9=4 i10=100007523 t10=Help && Feedback u10=.com/ [MyFunCardsBtn] b0=. c0=MyFunCardsMenu i0=1013 s0=0x1880 t0=MyFunCards u0=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 [MyFunCardsIMBtnBeginCfg] height=465 js_pt=ZJman000 js_upgrade=|6|7|8|9|A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O| toolwnd=1 toolwndtitle= My Fun Cards url=.com/menus/MyFunCards_.gz width=426 [MyFunCardsIMBtnEndCfg] [MyFunCardsMenu] n=9 t=0 i0=100007475 t0=Gallery Main Page u0=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i1=100007478 t1=Be a Star Cards u1=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i2=100007476 t2=Group Cards u2=.?from=tb&tp=ZJman000 i3=100007477 t3=Photo Cards u3=.?customCardType=photo&from=tb&tp=ZJman000 s4=4 c5=CardGalleryMenu i5=269 t5=Card Gallery i6=284 t6=Help && Feedback u6=.com/ s7=4 i8=285 p8=dialogwidth=380px,dialogheight=210px,scrollbars=yes,resizable=yes s8=0x1a t8=Remove This Button... u8=.?b=myfuncards&ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 [MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn] a0=Insert a card into a message b0=. i0=100007115 s0=0x3817 t0=MyFunCards x0=\MyFunCardsIMBtn [MySearchHomeMenu] n=24 t=0 i0=100007034 t0=Home u0=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i1=100007035 t1=My Page u1=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i2=100007036 t2=My Email u2=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/email_&ptnrS=ZJman000 i3=100007037 t3=Today's Poll u3=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 s4=4 i5=100007038 t5=Calendar u5=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/calendar_&ptnrS=ZJman000 i6=100007039 t6=Celebrities u6=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/celebgossip/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i7=100007040 t7=Chat u7=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/chat_&ptnrS=ZJman000 i8=100007041 t8=Fashion && Beauty u8=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i9=100007042 t9=Finance u9=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.&ptnrS=ZJman000 i10=100007043 t10=Games u10=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i11=100007044 t11=Groups u11=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/groups_&ptnrS=ZJman000 i12=100007045 t12=Horoscopes u12=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i13=100007046 t13=Lottery u13=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i14=100007047 t14=Maps && Directions u14=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/maps/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i15=100007048 t15=Message Boards u15=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.&ptnrS=ZJman000 i16=100007049 t16=Movies u16=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i17=100007050 t17=News u17=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i18=100007051 t18=Sports u18=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i19=100007052 t19=Today u19=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i20=100007053 t20=TV u20=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=./&ptnrS=ZJman000 i21=100007054 t21=Weather u21=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i22=100007055 t22=White Pages u22=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/whitepages/&ptnrS=ZJman000 i23=100007056 t23=Yellow Pages u23=.com/search/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=.com/yellowpages/&ptnrS=ZJman000 [MyWayDefMenu] d=DefSearchMenu n=7 t=1 d0=Button100006892 s1=4 i2=100006981 t2=Full Search u2=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= d3=Button100006984 d4=Button100006985 d5=Button100006986 d6=Button100006993 [MywayBtn] a0=My Web Search c0=MywayMenu i0=100007011 t0=Google u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [MywayDefBtn] a0=My Web Search b0=117 c0=MyWayDefMenu i0=100006977 s0=0x5800 t0=Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [MywayDefEdt] s0=0x3 u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [MywayEditorDefBtn] a0=My Web Search b0=117 c0=MyWayDefMenu i0=100010089 s0=0x5800 t0=Search u0=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= [MywayMenu] n=4 t=1 d0=Button100006984 d1=Button100006985 d2=Button100006986 d3=Button100006993 [PopularScreenSavers2Btn] b0=. c0=PopularScreenSavers2Menu i0=100007504 s0=0x1800 t0=Screensavers [PopularScreenSavers2Menu] n=26 t=1 i0=100007481 t0=My Photos u0=. i1=100007482 t1=Transition Effects u1=. i2=100007483 t2=Time Interval u2=. i3=100007484 t3=Display Settings u3=. i4=100007485 t4=My Wallpaper u4=. s5=4 i6=100007486 t6=Gallery Main Page u6=. i7=100007487 t7=Animals u7=.com/?catid=6 i8=100007488 t8=Animation && Video u8=.com/?catid=29 i9=100007489 t9=Artwork u9=.com/?catid=24 i10=100007490 t10=Babes && Hunks u10=.com/?catid=22 i11=100007491 t11=Cats && Dogs u11=.com/?catid=8 i12=100007492 t12=Flowers u12=.com/?catid=10 i13=100007493 t13=Holidays u13=.com/?catid=11 i14=100007494 t14=Military u14=.com/?catid=12 i15=100007495 t15=Nature u15=.com/?catid=13 i16=100007496 t16=Oceans u16=.com/?catid=14 i17=100007497 t17=People u17=.com/?catid=15 i18=100007498 t18=Space u18=.com/?catid=16 i19=100007499 t19=Specialty u19=.com/?catid=17 i20=100007500 t20=Sports u20=.com/?catid=18 i21=100007501 t21=Transport u21=.com/?catid=19 i22=100007502 t22=Travel u22=.com/?catid=20 s23=4 i24=100007503 t24=Personal Photos u24=.com/my_ d25=Button304 [PopularScreenSaversBtn] b0=. c0=PopularScreenSaversMenu i0=1009 s0=0x1080 t0=Screensavers u0=.com/?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 [PopularScreenSaversMenu] n=10 t=1 i0=100007474 t0=Homepage u0=.com/?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 s1=4 i2=100033445 t2=My Gallery u2=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 c3=MenuButton100033446Menu i3=100033446 t3=Screensavers c4=MenuButton100033466Menu i4=100033466 t4=Wallpapers c5=MenuButton100033503Menu i5=100033503 t5=Mobile i6=100033516 t6=Screen Studio u6=.?from=tb&ptnrS=ZJman000 d7=Button304 s8=4 i9=305 p9=dialogwidth=380px,dialogheight=210px,scrollbars=yes,resizable=yes s9=0x1a t9=Remove This Button... u9=.?b=popularscreensavers&ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 [ShortEditMenu] n=13 t=1 s0=4 i1=100007303 t1=Add/Remove Buttons u1=.?ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 i2=100007306 t2=Change Order of Buttons u2=.?ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 i3=100007304 t3=Edit Personalized Buttons u3=.?ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 i4=100007331 p4=dialogwidth=620px,dialogheight=560px,scrollbars=no,resizable=yes s4=0x1a t4=Change Search Box Location u4=.?ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 c5=EnableDisableMenu i5=100007302 t5=Enable / Disable Features i6=100007070 t6=Not Spyware u6=. i7=100007071 t7=Help u7=.com/ d8=ActionButton6 s9=4 i10=100007072 s10=0x16 t10=Clear History of Search Terms i11=100007073 s11=0x0e t11=Enable Offline Browsing i12=100007074 s12=0x11 t12=Color Buttons Always [SmileyCentral2Btn] b0=. i0=100007298 s0=0x1817 t0=Smiley Central x0=\SmileyCentralBtn [SmileyCentralBtn] b0=. i0=1002 s0=0x1897 t0=Smiley Central x0=\SmileyCentralBtn [SmileyCentralBtnBeginCfg] height=420 js_enablebarfeaturesurl=.?ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 js_helpurl=. js_progIdBase=FunWebProducts js_pt=ZJman000 js_tbstyle=wb8d js_toolbarSettingsClassId=07B18EAB-A523-4961-B6BB-170DE4475CCA js_upgrade=|6|7|8|9|A|B|C|D|E|F|G|H|I|J|K|L|M|N|O| toolwnd=1 toolwndtitle= Smiley Central url=.com/menus/scv3/SmileyChooser_.gz url_ca=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_de=.com/menus/scv3/SmileyChooser_.gz url_en=.com/menus/scv3/SmileyChooser_.gz url_es=.com/menus/scv3/SmileyChooser_.gz url_fr=.com/menus/scv3/SmileyChooser_.gz url_it=.com/menus/scv3/SmileyChooser_.gz url_ne=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_nl=.com/menus/scv3/SmileyChooser_.gz url_pt=.com/menus/scv3/SmileyChooser_.gz url_uk=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz width=426 url_0=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_1=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_2=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_3=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_4=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_5=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_6=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_7=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_8=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz url_9=.com/menus/SmileyChooser_.gz [SmileyCentralBtnEndCfg] [SmileyCentralSmallBtn] a0=Insert a smiley into a message b0=. i0=100007106 s0=0x3817 t0=Smiley Central x0=\SmileyCentralBtn [TellAFriendMenu] n=3 t=0 i0=100007058 t0=Smiley Central u0=. i1=100007059 t1=Cursor Mania u1=.?parent=ZJman000 i2=100007061 t2=Zwinky u2=. [Webfetti2Btn] a0=Insert a cool graphic into a message b0=. i0=100007299 s0=0x1017 t0=Webfetti x0=\WebfettiBtn [WebfettiBtnBeginCfg] height=465 js_pt=ZJman000 toolwnd=1 toolwndtitle= Webfetti url=.com/menus/WebfettiChooser_ width=426 [WebfettiBtnEndCfg] [WebfettiSmallBtn] a0=Insert a cool graphic into a message b0=. i0=100007107 s0=0x3017 t0=Webfetti x0=\WebfettiBtn [abbuttons] c=customABButtons d=abbuttonsDefault n=3 t=1 d0=MenuButton100007566 i1=100007567 s1=0x407 t1=Address i2=100007568 s2=0x407 t2= [abbuttonsDefault] n=2 t=1 d0=MywayDefEdt d1=MywayDefBtn [abgeneral] autocomplete=autocomplete branding=10 children=abbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 evtrkurl=.?p=ZJman000 ffdnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=dns&searchfor= ffkwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=kwd&searchfor= ffopensearchurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&osp=mws&st=sb flags=0x2212 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} textinput= tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= urlscripts=urlscripts version=3 [ablbuttons] c=customABButtons d=ablbuttonsDefault n=1 t=1 d0=MenuButton100007566 [ablbuttonsDefault] n=2 t=1 d0=MywayDefEdt d1=MywayDefBtn [ablgeneral] autocomplete=autocomplete branding=10 children=ablbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 evtrkurl=.?p=ZJman000 ffdnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=dns&searchfor= ffkwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=kwd&searchfor= ffopensearchurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&osp=mws&st=sb flags=0x2212 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} textinput= tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= urlscripts=urlscripts version=3 [abtbuttons] c=customABButtons d=abtbuttonsDefault n=1 t=0 i0=100007565 s0=0x407 [abtbuttonsDefault] n=2 t=1 d0=MywayDefEdt d1=MywayDefBtn [aimMsgrMenu] d=MsgrMenu n=1 t=0 a0=Enable / Disable Smiley Central features in AIM i0=100007308 s0=0x17 t0=Enable Direct Connect x0=\EnableDisableAIMBtn [aimbuttons] n=5 t=1 d0=SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1=WebfettiSmallBtn d2=MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn b3=. c3=aimMsgrMenu i3=100007307 s3=0x2900 t3=Config b4=?v=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&p=ZJman000&h=aim i4=100007122 s4=0x07 [aimgeneral] branding=10 children=aimbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 flags=0x2252 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= version=3 [aimtbuttons] n=5 t=1 d0=SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1=WebfettiSmallBtn d2=MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d3=MenuButton100007104 b4=?v=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&p=ZJman000&h=aimt i4=100007121 s4=0x07 [aimtgeneral] branding=10 children=aimtbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 flags=0x2252 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= version=3 [autocomplete] dispmatches=0 hmatches=3 matches=10 urlbase=.com/query?q=&sstype=prefix [autoupdate] bytecount=69933 classid=67FA02C4-AB30-4e77-A640-78EE8EC8673B codebase=. currentversion=1,0,2,0 downloadattempts=2 partcount=1 waitforinstalldone=60001 [bbbuttons] c=customBBButtons d=bbbuttonsDefault n=2 t=1 s0=4 d1=MenuButton100007564 [bbbuttonsDefault] n=5 t=1 d0=AvatarBtn d1=SmileyCentralBtn d2=PopularScreenSaversBtn d3=CursorManiaBtn d4=MyFunCardsBtn [bbgeneral] branding=10 children=bbbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 evtrkurl=.?p=ZJman000 ffdnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=dns&searchfor= ffkwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=kwd&searchfor= ffopensearchurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&osp=mws&st=sb flags=0x2612 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= urlscripts=urlscripts version=3 [buttons] c=customButtons d=buttonsDefault n=1 t=0 b0=151 c0=FunWebProductsEditMenu i0=100007030 s0=0x2800 t0=My Web Search u0=.?ptnrS=ZJman000&n=77dd9cd7&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw [buttonsDefault] n=7 t=1 d0=MywayDefEdt d1=MywayDefBtn d2=AvatarBtn d3=SmileyCentralBtn d4=PopularScreenSaversBtn d5=CursorManiaBtn d6=MyFunCardsBtn [cbbuttons] c=customBBButtons d=cbbuttonsDefault n=1 t=1 d0=MenuButton100007564 [cbbuttonsDefault] n=5 t=1 d0=AvatarBtn d1=SmileyCentralBtn d2=PopularScreenSaversBtn d3=CursorManiaBtn d4=MyFunCardsBtn [cbgeneral] branding=10 children=cbbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 evtrkurl=.?p=ZJman000 ffdnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=dns&searchfor= ffkwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=kwd&searchfor= ffopensearchurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&osp=mws&st=sb flags=0x2612 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= urlscripts=urlscripts version=3 [common] alertcount=3 alertpause=259200 alertperiod=60 compurls=compurls evtrkignore=|userButton|widgetButton| ispkwd=music,more music,mortgage,.comm noalertthrottle=0 saidnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=is-dns&searchfor= saikwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=is-kw&searchfor= saisites=saisites [compurls] n=4 p0=q u0=.com/search? p1=p u1=.com/search p2=q u2=.? p3=q u3=.? [editorbuttons] n=8 t=1 b0=111 i0=100007098 s0=0xb802 t0=edit box toggle s1=0x83 u1=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&st=bar&searchfor= d2=MywayEditorDefBtn d3=SmileyCentral2Btn d4=Webfetti2Btn d5=CursorMania2Btn d6=MenuButton100007104 b7=?v=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&p=ZJman000&h=editor i7=100007105 s7=0x07 [editorgeneral] branding=10 children=editorbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 flags=0x2252 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} textinput= tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= version=3 [general] autocomplete=autocomplete branding=10 children=buttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 evtrkurl=.?p=ZJman000 ffdnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=dns&searchfor= ffkwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=kwd&searchfor= ffopensearchurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&osp=mws&st=sb flags=0x2212 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} textinput= tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= urlscripts=urlscripts version=3 [macros] 0=http:/ 1=100000338 10=. 11= 12=. 13=. 14=. 15=#0#.com/toolbaredits/ 16=. 17=#15# 18=st=bar#&searchfor=#11#&n=77dd9cd7 19=#0#/images/mywebsearchbar/ 2=. 20=#15#?st=bar&searchfor=#11#&n=77dd9cd7&ptnrS=ZJman000&fwb=1&w=j&l=9ν=1 21=#15# 3=ZJman000 4=ptnrS=#3# 5=. 6=. 7=. 8= 9= m=# n=22 [msgrbuttons] n=5 t=1 d0=SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1=WebfettiSmallBtn d2=MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d3=MenuButton100007104 b4=?v=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&p=ZJman000&h=msgr i4=100007114 s4=0x07 [msgrgeneral] branding=10 children=msgrbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 flags=0x2252 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= version=3 [msnbuttons] n=5 t=1 d0=SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1=WebfettiSmallBtn d2=MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d3=MenuButton100007104 b4=?v=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&p=ZJman000&h=msn i4=100007117 s4=0x07 [msngeneral] branding=10 children=msnbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 flags=0x2252 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= version=3 [ptabgeneral] autocomplete=autocomplete branding=10 children=buttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 evtrkurl=.?p=ZJman000 ffdnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=dns&searchfor= ffkwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=kwd&searchfor= ffopensearchurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&osp=mws&st=sb flags=0x2212 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} textinput= tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= urlscripts=urlscripts version=3 [redirects] n=2 p0=.?w=&ab=g u0=.com/mywebsearch/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=http%.%3FptnrS%3DZJman000%26w%3Dj%26ab%3Dg p1=.?w=&ab=u u1=.com/mywebsearch/cfg_?id=ZJman000&fl=0&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&url=http%.%3FptnrS%3DZJman000%26w%3Dj%26ab%3Du [saisites] n=11 p0=domain u0=.net/cablevassist/dnsassist/main/? p1=qo u1=./search? p2=origURL u2=.? p3=qo u3=./search? p4=url u4=.com/?cat=dnsr&con=ds p5=url u5=./subscribers/assist? p6=origURL u6=.? p7=url u7=.com/?cat=dnsr&con=ds p8=q u8=.com/? p9=qo u9=./search? p10= u10=./cablevassistsearch_keyword/ws/results/Dns/ [smalleditorbuttons] n=5 t=1 d0=SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1=WebfettiSmallBtn d2=CursorManiaSmallBtn d3=MenuButton100007104 b4=?v=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&p=ZJman000&h=smalleditor i4=100007110 s4=0x07 [smalleditorgeneral] branding=10 children=smalleditorbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 flags=0x2252 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= version=3 [tabgeneral] autocomplete=autocomplete branding=10 children=abtbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 evtrkurl=.?p=ZJman000 ffdnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=dns&searchfor= ffkwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=kwd&searchfor= ffopensearchurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&osp=mws&st=sb flags=0x2212 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} textinput= tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= urlscripts=urlscripts version=3 [tablgeneral] autocomplete=autocomplete branding=10 children=abtbuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 evtrkurl=.?p=ZJman000 ffdnsurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=dns&searchfor= ffkwdurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=kwd&searchfor= ffopensearchurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&osp=mws&st=sb flags=0x2212 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} textinput= tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= urlscripts=urlscripts version=3 [urlscripts] n=2 p0=.com/* u0=.?t=100000338&p=ZJman000&uid=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw⊂_id=&v=4 p1=.com/* u1=.?t=100000338&p=ZJman000&uid=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw⊂_id=&v=4 [yahoobuttons] n=5 t=1 d0=SmileyCentralSmallBtn d1=WebfettiSmallBtn d2=MyFunCardsSmallIMBtn d3=MenuButton100007104 b4=?v=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&p=ZJman000&h=yahoo i4=100007118 s4=0x07 [yahoogeneral] branding=10 children=yahoobuttons common=common curversion=1, 0, 3, 0 dstamp=2011022020 flags=0x2252 hmrevision=336 idinput= macros=macros maxage=10800 menuextlabel=&Search menuexturl=.?s=100000338&p=ZJman000&si=&a=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&n=2011012311 minversion=1, 0, 3, 0 redirects=redirects revision=2861 searchscopelabel=My Web Search searchscopeurl=.?id=ZJman000&ptb=KG2G4WhKFUfqety_f8gstw&ind=2011012311&ptnrS=ZJman000&si=&n=77dd9cd7&psa=&st=sb&searchfor={searchTerms} tiec=0xb3050 titleinput= update=autoupdate urlinput= version=3 


	2. Chapter 2 the big fight

Black Order HQ-

Allen had just got news he was needed in Komuis office along with Kanda and he got to the office Komui had a strangly gloomy face not his famous "lenalee don't go!"thing."what is it komui?"Lenalee asked knowing her brother was sad about something "you all need to go to Tokyo Japan to get the innoence and stop akuma and the Earl" Komui answerd with a sigh."che...why am i needed?" Kanda asked in his bored shot Kanda a glance then sent the group away to leave and go to Tokyo Japan.

Inuyashas world-

"COME ON KAGOME!"barked Inuyasha as he drew his tetsusaiga and everyone else got ready to fight the demon."Sorry guys..."Kagome said as she got a arrow ready to shoot for Inuyashas fav. attack Back lash wave with the pure arrow."BACK LASH WAVE!"he yelled as Kagome shoot the arrow and distoried the demon getting the Shigon Jewel sniffed the air smelling something off around the forest "hey guys somethings not right im not sure whats wrong though..."he mumbled walking to the rest of his group."I'm sure its nothing Inuyasha"Miruko said looking around.

Toyko-

As the group of exorist make it to Toyko the white haired Allen doesnt notice any akuma or signs of innocence around."i wonder where the innocence is.."he mumered and walked to a old shrine being greeted by a women with black hair and a boy a few years younger then Allen."how may we help you?"the women asked looking at the group of strange vistors."Um we just want to look around the shop and yard if thats ok."Lenalee said with a smile as the women nods showing them the shrine where a dried up well is."i'll go get you something to drink."the women said leading her son away."Che...lets look around here..." Kanda said as he walked down the old wooden steps to the well and the others following slowly behind.

Inuyashas time-

When they all reach the bottom of the steps a light appers and pulls them into the well but instaid of droping into the well they all fell from the sky infront of Inuyasha and his group."What the hell?"Inuyasha barked as the small white haired boy with a weird scar almost fell on him."Oh...im v-"the boy started but stoped there looking at Inuyasha.


End file.
